1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micromanipulator for the movement of an object relative to a treatment or analyzing position so that at least a part the surface of the object can be treated or analyzed. The micromanipulator possesses a plurality of kinematic elements which support the object or an object holder and which, for this purpose, are equipped with a support for the object or tile object holder. For the implementation of micromovements, the kinematic elements are piezo-electrically displaceable.
Micromanipulators of this type are known for the effectuation of movements in scanning-tunneling microscopes (STM). The STM necessitates the highest degree of precision for the movement of the object which is currently to be examined relative to the scanning needle (tunneling tip) of the STM.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A micromanipulator is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,177, assigned to the common assignee of the present application and the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, in which a plurality of kinematic elements constituted of piezo-electric material are employed for the support of the object which is to be examined. The kinematic elements are constructed in such a manner that through micromovements it becomes possible to carry out translatory and also rotational movements, as well as a tilting of the object. The described micromanipulator is equipped for micromovements of the object, whereby in the addition of micromovements which are to be carried out it is also possible to implement macromovements. Normal to the above-mentioned object plane, there can be effectuated movements only to such an extent as is permissible by the deformation of the piezo-electric material attainable through the application of electrical voltages.